


Sex With Jedikiah Price

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Would Includes [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, Get ready for them sexy times, M/M, and funny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun





	Sex With Jedikiah Price

\- Dom DOm DOM

\- A little bit of Asphyxiation 

\- Lots of Spanking

\- There's always some kind of music in the background 

\- Sometimes it's dirty music, mostly it's just gentle love songs

\- Beethoven comes on every once and a while

\- One time one of his symphonies was playing when death metal comes blaring through the speakers all of a sudden, completely cutting off the peaceful melody

\- You didn't know it was possible for humans to try and jump apart that quickly

\- Try being the key word here

\- He sits up (faster than should be possible for someone in their late 40′s) and head butts you straight in the nose

\- This causes you to fall backwards, the bending of his dick causing him to scream in pain

\- He tries to get out of you while simultaneously trying to get off the bed

\- He fails, miserably

\- He ends up over top of you and somehow topples you both over the side and onto the wooden floor

\- You land on top of him, while he's on his back, and you're both stuck tangled in the sheets

\- The guards on the floor below hear the commotion and sound the alarm, thinking you're being attacked

\- A 10+ person kill squad kicks the door down and promptly burst into laughter 

\- You join them, practically pissing yourself when Jedikiah starts shouting at everyone

\- While still inside you

\- On the floor

\- Tangled in the sheets

(And back to your regularly scheduled Sexiness)

\- You do everything he says, when he says it

\- Master/Slave Play

\- He wants you in the apartment 24/7

\- Gives you a small list of chores to do

\- You wear what he picks or nothing at all

\- Do NOT test his patience

\- Or his ability to follow through with his threats

\- It will not end pretty

\- If you've been naughty then he'll tie you up and edge you for hours with no end in sight

\- His Mouth, His Hands, and a vibrator are his weapons of choice during this time

\- If you're good then his cock replaces that's vibrator

\- DIRTY TALK

\- Loves to see you suck his dick

\- If you're hurting he’ll go nice and slow

\- He can be so gentle it astonishes anyone

\- He prefers doggy style above all else but will let you top on your bad days

\- Don't even think about any other time though

@lucifer-in-leather, @markpellegrinoimagines, @jedikiahprice-sir, @jedikiahpriceultraagent-blog, @jedikiahprice-luciferindisguise


End file.
